The Darkness Inside
by Wikked
Summary: When Melody Johnson, an innocent muggle girl, is put in Slytherin everyone is shocked. How did she end up there and why on earth does Draco take a liking to her, a mudblood? Draco/OC Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling! Me and cumberdragon (co-writer) wish we'd created Harry Potter but we didn't so the only thing we own in this story is Melody and the storyline.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! This is mine and my fellow writer me. 's story!  
We really hope you will enjoy this story and we'd love it if you review your thoughts!  
Read away! ^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

Quirrel P.O.V.

Quirrel walked the streets of London the sunny day of August, 1991. He could really feel how the autumn was coming closer every day. He was on his way to The Leaking Cauldron with his master. It was a windy day and he felt how the turban slowly began to glide of his head. He stopped and quickly raised a hand to fix it. He heard a quiet voice whisper threatening from the back of his head.

- Be careful, you fool!

- I'm so sorry, master. It will not happen again, Quirrel said frightened.

- Stop talking and just keep on going, the voice spoke.

Quirrel continued to walk down the busy streets of London. The muggles were walking all around concerned with their own insignificant business. He turned to a small, empty street. Suddenly he accidently bumped into a girl that interrupted his thoughts. He heard a young girl's voice.

- I am so sorry, sir!

Quirrel looked at the girl with a superior look on his face. As the girl kept on walking up the street he heard the whispering voice once again.

- Filthy mudblood.

- Shall I kill her for you, master?, Quirrel asked.

He began to reach his wand but was interrupted by the voice.

- No, wait! We can use her…

- How, my master?

- Why waist pure blood when needed, when we can waist hers. I might need someone in the future who can get their hands dirty for me.

He listened to his master who explained the curse he was about to use on the girl. His hand rose and the wand pointed to the girl. He whispered the word and saw how the girl stopped for a moment and then continued to walk out on the main street.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is mine and my fellow writer cumberdragon's story!**

**Here's chapter 1 for you! Hopefully it catches your eye! We've worked really hard and would really appreciate reviews both good and bad! **

**Read away! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Melody P.O.V

13 months later.

Melody watched her reflection in the mirror with great disappointment. She was so incredibly ordinary. Her hair was in a dark blonde colour with curles falling down her shoulders. The fringe covered one of her blue-green eyes, which probably is the most un-ordinary about her. Her appearance was pretty much normal. She was very short with a bit chubby cheeks and a cute, innocent and girly look that always haunted her.

She always wondered if it was her faith in god that caused her lack of friends. Her parents always said that it was sinful to blame it on God and that it was because of her own shyness. But she just couldn't believe that herself. She always stood out because of her religion even though she was really kind-hearted and loyal to those around her. The religion was the problem.

But she never blamed God she merely stated that that's what made her stand out. It was the others lack of faith that made her stand out. She knew God would never betray her or wish her harm. Mostly she just followed her parents to church and prayed before she went to bed. She didn't dedicate her life to the church but she still believed and even though God didn't always answer her prayers she knew that her happiness would come one day.

- Melody? Are you ready, honey?, her mum called.

- In a minute, mum!

She picked up her cat, Mr. Tassel, and walked down the stairs. Her father stood by the door and gave the cat in hers arms a disappointed look.

- Are you really bringing that ugly furball?, he said with a sigh.

- You bought him to me, dad. Or do you want to have him here while I'm away?, she asked kindly

- What? No! Lord no, take him!, her dad said in a slightly panicked voice.

She held on to Mr. Tassel and walked towards the car, heading to King's Cross Station, platform 9 ¾ and before she knew it she was running towards, what looked like, a thick, solid brick wall.

She looked at her surroundings and her mouth created a small 'o'. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. As soon as her parents had made it through the wall they had created the exact same 'o'. When they had all managed to get back to reality they decided to sit down before the train left. As they sat down her parents began their usual preaching about how not to be shy.

Draco P.O.V

Always these 'good bye's' and kisses and hugs from his mother every time he left for school. It was really starting to get tiresome. He loved being smothered but enough is enough. In the same moment he manage to get away from his mum's arms a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up in his father's hard, ice cold eyes.

- Behave, Lucius said threatening.

- Of course, father, Draco said, looking up on his father, and then turned away.

He jumped up on the train with Crabbe and Goyle close after him. He watched his parents

through the window as the train slowly began to move until he couldn't see them or the platform anymore. With Crabbe and Goyle following him as two dogs he began to search after an empty compartment.

- It's full everywhere! Don't they ever understand that we Slytherins should get our seats

before them?, he said irritated as they walked through the hallway.

Crabbe and Goyle only grunted as a respons.

Suddenly he passed what he thought was an empty compartment but in it sat a lonely girl. She was cute, he couldn't deny, but she was a first year from the looks of it. From his point of view it looked like she was going to end up in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or something disgusting like that. Too bad. Though it would take more time to look after a new compartment it would be worth it in the end, better than sitting in there with her. He laid one last look at the sweet, innocent girl and then continued down the hall.

Melody P.O.V

The green landscape flew past her outside the window. Not a single tree nearby. Only one big elongated ground made out of stone and moss. Melody swallowed. Where was she going, exactly? What would happen on that Hogwarts school? A magical school for young wizards and witches. She wasn't really a witch, was she?

The compartment door opened with a squeaking noise. Melody woke up from her thoughts and looked surprised over at the door. There stood a girl with brown, frizzy hair and big front teeth. The girl looked kindly at her.

- Are these seats taken?, the girl asked

Melody shook her head.

The girl stepped in and sat down on the seat opposite to her. After her another girl, with hair red as fire, walked in and sat down next to the first girl. The redheaded girl had a robe just like hers while the frizzy haired girl had a one with a red and gold patch on it.

- You're a first year, right?, asked the frizzy haired girl.

Melody nodded shyly. She wasn't used to people actually sitting down next to her and being nice freely.

- So are Ginny here, said the girl and looked at the redhead. I am Hermione Granger by the

way. I'm in the second year. What's your name?

- Melody Johnson, Melody said quietly.

- Melody, what house do you think you'll belong to?

Melody had no idea what 'houses' even were so she just shook her head.

- You seem like you could fit in Hufflepuff. They're really nice! Or perhaps in Gryffindor,

like me. I don't think you'll end up in Slytherin. Mostly evil wizards and witches are in that house and you don't look that bad to me.

She smiled at Melody and Melody shyly smiled back.

The rest of the trip Hermione kept on talking about Hogwarts and Melody listened carefully while looking at her with big eyes. Hermione made it sound like a fantastic place. Melody was actually starting to look forward to it.

When the train stopped she stepped out and saw a huge, hairy man gathering the first year students. She looked terrified at the man and the redhead Ginny looked at her with a smile that calmed her down a bit.

- It's okay, that's Hagrid. He is as nice as he is big, she said with a smile.

Melody smiled back to Ginny but still kept close to her at all times just in case.

They got to the castle by boat over a big, black lake. Melody had never seen something so beautiful in her life. Hermione's description of this place hadn't justified it's beauty. They were led through the castles big hallways and in to a huge hall which looked like it didn't have a roof. Once again her mouth formed a small 'o' as she looked around her.

Along the floor four long dinner tables stood. Hundreds of students sat by each table, watching them as they walked through the hall. She felt a small stab of panic when she saw all the people. Why couldn't she be more of a people person? They stopped in front of an old hat that sat upon a shaky pallet in the front of the hall.

An old lady with a strict look on her face, small lips and a black, pointy witch hat stood before them. She opened a parchment that rolled it's way along the floor.

- When I call your name you sit down on the pallet, put the hat on and it will sort you into

your house. Phineus Ackles!

Everyone in the hall suddenly got quiet. Everyone looked at the boy on the pallet. The hat

suddenly called;

- Ravenclaw!

Boy after boy and girl after girl was called up and placed in a house. Before she knew it, it was her turn.

- Melody Johnson!, the lady called.

She gasped and stood still for a moment then slowly made her way to the hat. She hopped

up on the pallet and the hat was put on her head. She jumped as she heard a whispering voice right next to her ear.

- Oh my... This was different. I've seen much but this is something new. I can see that you

are a very kind hearted person that wouldn't hurt a fly but still, there's an evil that I can't describe. I don't think I have a choice but to put you in… Slytherin!

Melody's heart stopped. Hadn't Hermione said that only evil witches and wizards make it to Slytherin? Slowly she rose from the pallet and started walking to the table that was decorated in silver and green.

She sat down next to an older boy that looked at her with big surprise. Looking around her she saw that everyone were looking at her with surprise. It made her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. She starred down at the table while her thoughts were going on like crazy. She lifted her head and looked down the table and her eyes fell on a boy looking at her with interest. He was one of the few that was blonde.

She had woken up early and gotten herself ready for breakfast. She wanted to have time in case she'd get lost in all the big, long labyrinths of hallways. Surprisingly she had found the great hall quite easy this morning and when she walked through the door she saw the frizzy haired girl, Hermione, sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up and waved to her.

Carefully Melody walked up to Hermione and said;

- Do you know why I'm in Slytherin?, she asked quietly.

- I don't know, I'm sorry, but didn't the hat tell you?, Hermione asked.

Melody didn't answer the question and kept going;

- But you said I didn't belong there.

- Yeah, I know. I really didn't think you'd end up there…, Hermione said, picked up her

book and started reading it.

- But I'm a mudblood, Melody said.

Melody had never felt like she could talk to someone the way she felt she could talk to Hermione though she just met her.

- I heard in the common room that mudblood is a person with magical abilities but have

muggle, non magical, parents and it seems like they don't like them very much. So why am I there?

Hermione put down the book and looked at her.

- It's okay, I'm a muggleborn to and there is nothing wrong with that but if you want my

advice, don't tell them. Spare yourself the trouble. Oh, hi, Harry, hi, Ron, she added in an irritated voice and picked up her book.

Two boys stood by the table. One with red hair, just like Ginny, and one with black, messy hair and a pair of round glasses lied upon his nose. She didn't know why but she felt a stab of anger and disgust when she looked at the dark haired boy. She couldn't stand the feeling so she quickly walked away to the Slytherin table. By the minute she made it to the table a few older students pushed passed her and made her fall to the floor.

- Watch where you're going!, one of the older Slytherin students called and his friends

laughed mockingly.

She pulled herself up from the floor and sat down alone at the corner of the table. While she was holding back the tears she saw how the blonde boy, she got eye contact with last night, was watching her. He rose from his seat and walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the delay. We've been having a tough time, but that's all over so!**

**We hope you enjoy this chapter and have the time to review!**

**Sorry, it's kinda short, we've already planned the other chapters so they will be longer!**

**Also we switched from this: -xxx, to this: "xxx", when they are speaking. Because of critics we got (which we are thankful for!)**

**Read away!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Melody P.O.V

She walked alone through the quiet hallways of Hogwarts, it wasn't often she was by herself. Most of the time the other Slytherin students haunted her where ever she went. It's been around four years since the day she started at Hogwarts and nothing at all had changed.

"Oh look, who do we have here? Isn't it little miss mudblood… ", said a mocking voice behind her.

Doubtfully she turned around. Nothing had changed. At all.

She stayed quiet, knowing that opening her mouth wouldn't help. As usual she knew what was about to come so she tried to make herself as little as possible, hoping that it would end fast. They surrounded her and her eyes met the blonde boy's who stood behind the others, watching her closely. One of the boys began to flick his wand when the blonde boy grabbed his wrist hard.

"Stop wasting time on her. We've got better things to do", the blonde boy said.

"Oh, please, Draco. Stop being such a coward", said one of the guys.

"I'd rather not loose points because of your need to waste time on a mudblood", said Draco.

She watched them walk away and the last thing she saw was Draco looking back at her before he too disappeared around the corner. She was left alone in the hallway, wishing that they'd never showed up at all.

She ran as fast as she could to the closest toilet and closed the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were full of tears. They began to seep down her cheeks and left glimmering trails. What was wrong with her?

She had changed a lot these past few years yet she still reminded very much of herself as a child. She still had the same chubby cheeks and average body but now with a little more curves. Her hair hadn't changed at all and neither had her green eyes. Her poisonous, green eyes.

Draco P.O.V

Draco put his potions instruments on the desk in front of him. What was the matter with him? Why did he stop them from bullying her? He who usually used his prefect patch to bully the younger students and why did it bother him to see that girl, Melody, so sad? If his father knew about this, he would get into serious trouble.

"Speak about the devil…", he whispered to himself as he saw Melody walk into the dungeons.

He'd almost forgot that they were suppose to do an assignment in pairs with a student below their year. He saw Melody sitting down at a desk in the back, alone, as always. "_Why did it bother him?_", he asked himself once again.

He saw Professor Slughorn walk into the classroom with is disturbingly irritating, little hat.

"Good day, students! Today we are starting up your pair assignments. Isn't this going to be exciting?!", Professor Slughorn said happily.

The only answer he got was the silence of everyone in the class.

"Well, well, no matter. Let's put you in pairs.", he said. "Mr. Zabini, you can be with Miss MacConnory and Miss Weasley with Mr. Potter…"

While Prf. Slughorn kept on talking Draco looked discreetly at Melody. She always looked so alone, yet so beautiful. Why didn't she have any friends? She looked alright and seemed nice even though she was a mudblood in Slytherin. How in Merlins name did she end up here anyway? He didn't know it was possible for a muggleborn to end up in Slytherin, was it? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"… and Mr. Malfoy you'll be paired up with Miss Johnson, I think you'll make a lovely couple."

Draco sighed, looking after this _Miss Johnson_ and his eyes met with scared little girl at the back of the classroom. So Melody Johnson is her full name.

"Oh no…", Draco said quietly.

He watched her making her way over to his desk and stopped in front of him. With big eyes she looked at him, quietly asking for permission to sit down. He nodded, giving her permission she wanted. Why did she feel like she needed to ask him that anyway? He watched her every move when she sat down on the chair next to him and then she just sat there. Not looking at him. Draco sighed and opened his book.

"So what elixir or potion are you interested in?", Draco asked.

The assignment was to choose an elixir or potion of any kind to research and create. It was the older students purpose to teach the younger once.

"I don't know", Melody said so low that he almost didn't hear it.

"How about something that makes you talk louder", he said sarcastic.

He saw a little smile and a bit of red on her cheeks for some reason that really made him happy.

"Well, I'm really curious of Wolfsbane potion but that is pretty advanced and I'm really bad at this", she said a little bit louder than before.

"Okay, let's try it than", Draco answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Prf. Snape showed it to me in third grade so I know the theory behind it."

"_Why am I being so nice to her? This isn't like me_", Draco thought.

The lesson went better than he thought in the beginning. They didn't exchange that many words but she nervous anymore. The little comment about the talking louder- potion probably eased the tension a bit. Suddenly he accidently touched a warm, smooth hand. He looked up to see Melody's frightened expression. She quickly pulled her hand to her and her nervousness was back.

"The lesson is over for today, you may continue next time", Professor Slughorn called.

Melody took her things and more or less ran out of the classroom. Draco felt his anger rise, why did Prf. Slughorn have to end the lesson right now? He wanted to make Melody's nervousness disappear again. She became such a different person once he'd done that. What if he managed to make her even more comfortable? He found himself longing for that moment.

What was going on with him?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yet again a new chapter is up!  
We would like to thank the reviewers we have, it really makes us so happy we could die! :P**

We would also like to point out that Melody is a year younger than Draco. She is in fifth year and he is in the sixth so this takes place in book 6.  
We did point out "between the lines". When she was on the hogwarts express with Ginny and Hermione, we wrote that Ginny and Melody had the same robes (which first-years have befor sorted). We thought it was obvious but since we wrote it we can be blind sometimes. 

**Hope you have a good read!**

**/ Wikked & Cumberdragon**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Melody P.O.V

Melody sat and looked out of the classroom's big window, wondering about why on earth they needed to learn history of magic as a subject.

"_What does Professor Binns get out of this anyway, he's a ghost…_", Melody thought to herself.

Speaking of ghosts, she began to think of her own. The ones that haunted her memories. Melody drifted away as their teacher continued the never ending talking about the war of the giants.

Draco, the boy who saved her yesterday. He'd never done that before. In the past he always watched the others bullying her, never doing anything to harm her but not to save her either, so why step in now? What had changed and why had she actually enjoyed yesterday's potions lesson with him? She had no idea. Shouldn't she be mad at him for never standing up to her before? Shouldn't she be hurt? Somehow she liked not being mad at him.

Anyway, it was better than the past days. The days when the slytherin's silently threw curses on her when nobody saw or when they screamed mudblood after her or writing it over her bed. They still do that but after that potion lesson with Draco she got some sort of light in her day that pushed some of the darkness away. Because she never had that contact with anyone before and yet this wasn't a very big thing, she knew that.

She'd never had a friend or anyone to talk to, no matter if she tried. She never knew what she did wrong but somehow she always ended up as an outsider. Considering that she was a muggleborn it wasn't weird that she didn't belong in Slytherin and the other houses hardly knew she existed.

Though, she wasn't completely alone. She had met that Gryffindor girl, Hermione, but she was a year older and in a different house so they never really had time to see each other.

_Last year_

"_But I don't know what to do! The only one I can really talk to is you and we can barely see each other because you're one year older and in a different house. And above all that is that you read more subjects than anyone and have to study constantly. I don't have any friends in my own year or house."_

"_Just talk and be nice to them. It doesn't hurt to try…", Hermione said. _

_Melody took a deep breath and walked into the common room. As always it was dark with the colours green and silver. It was almost empty except for a couple of boys in the seventh year and some girls from her own year, sitting on the couch talking. Melody slowly made her way to the couch, they hardly noticed her standing there._

"_Hi", she said so weak that she barely heard it herself. _

_Either they didn't hear her or they were just ignoring her._

"_What are you talking about?", Melody continued, trying to get into the conversation._

"_Just get lost, mudblood!", one of the girls said loud so the boys from the seventh year heard and smirked. _

_Melody's eyes flooded over with tears and she quickly disappeared from the common room and to her dorm. _

"Aren't you leaving too, Miss Johnson? Or was it something you wanted to ask?", Professor Binns voice asked.

"Waa-What?"

Melody woke up from her dreaming and the whole classroom was empty.

"Eh, no…", she said while picking up her things and then made her way out of the classroom.

The hallway was filled with people, each and every one of them walking to their own destination. Melody tried to make herself as little as always and walked to the dungeons to get her things for the next lesson.

The boy with black hair and glasses, Harry, was walking towards her with Hermione beside him. Hermione smiled and waved at her. Melody stopped when she was right in front of them. She looked at Harry and just like four years ago she felt anger and disgust when she looked at him. Just like those years ago she had no idea why. She just couldn't look at him, why was that?

"Hi, Melody", Hermione's voice said and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, Hemione", Melody said. "Harry", she added and nodded slightly.

"Are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind…", Hermione wondered.

"I'm fine", Melody said, even though she didn't really mean it.

Hermione didn't seem to believe her but dropped it since Harry was there.

Melody's mind drifted away to when everyone found out she was a muggle. It was the worst time of her life.

_Three years ago_

_Melody walked in the hallway when she spotted Professor Snape walking towards her in the hallway. _

"_Miss Johnson. I need to… speak with you. Is this a good time?", Professor Snape said in his usual tone. _

_Like most students, Melody was a bit afraid of Professor Snape so she wondered what it was._

"_Yes, Professor", Melody answered._

"_I need to send an owl to your parents. They do know we use owls…right?"_

_Melody heard a gasp and looked around but the hallway was empty._

"_Yes, they know", Melody answered quietly._

"_Good", Snape said and walked away._

_In the same moment that Snape had left the hallway, three other Slytherin students jumped out of the shadows. _

"_Oh Merlin! You are a mudblood!", said one of them loudly with clear disgust in his voice._

"_No, I'm not! Please don't tell people that!", Melody said pleadingly. _

_The boys looked at her with a smirk on their faces. In that moment she knew that everything was about to go from bad to a lot worse. Tomorrow everyone would know that she was a "mudblood"._

"Well, we better get going now. The hallway is almost empty", Hermione said and started walking her and Harry's direction.

They were gone and she started walking, alone, to the dungeons. Being alone in a hallway, she knew how that would end, and at that moment the Slytherin students were right in front of her. And this time Draco wasn't here to save her.

She started running the other way, away from them. She could hear their footsteps and cocky voices right behind her.

"Stop running, you stupid mudblood!", one said.

"You've got nowhere to hide!", another said.

Oh, if she could only find somewhere to hide…

Draco P.O.V

Draco left Slytherin's common room, making sure he wasn't followed by anybody. He needed to be alone and think about what he had hidden in the room of requirement. He wasn't sure about how it was going to turn out and quite frankly it was worrying him. He didn't like this at all. If he didn't succeed with his task he would definitely die but if he did succeed maybe the Dark Lord would feel he didn't need him anymore so he'd die anyway. Though the Dark Lord was usually grateful to the ones who did favors for him so maybe he wasn't totally screwed, but that didn't really make him feel a whole lot safer.

As always the seventh floor was quiet and empty. Usually he brought Crabbe and Goyle to keep a look-out but this time he really wanted to be alone and since no one was ever there he didn't feel like he needed a guard. He wasn't going to work with the vanishing cabinet now, he just needed to think. Sometimes he just wished he could leave and never come back. This task was harder than he thought.

The empty, gray stone wall looked as innocent as always but he knew what was hiding behind that thick wall. He started to walk past the wall and concentrated hard on what he needed.

"_I need a place to hide and think. I need a place to hide and think_", Draco thought clearly.

When he had passed the wall three times he opened his eyes and the well-known door had appeared. He pushed the door open and slowly entered the room. He stopped in the doorway and looked into what he had expected to be the empty room of requirement but it wasn't empty. It was someone there.

A girl with dark blonde hair hanging over her face was sitting next to a huge pile of furniture and various things, crying. The sound of him opening the door got her to lift her head and look at him. Her eyes were red because of all the crying and her cheeks glittered with tears. The girl got up on her feet and her green eyes met his. They were full with anger.

"What do you want now?! What did I ever do to you?!", she screamed. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Draco backed out of the room and as he closed the door he saw her falling to the floor, crying once again.

He felt weird, what was going on? He had never seen her like this. Had she felt this way all these years? He felt so guilty, he could die of shame. He had just been standing by all these years, he'd never done anything to stop it. That girl he saw in potions class wasn't a girl that deserved this. She was kind, sweet and gentle. She didn't deserve this.

He felt that he could kill the ones who did this to Melody.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my God. We are so sorry for the delay and we don't really have a good excuse. We are two that has to be able to write so it takes some time. Me (Wikked) has been writing some other stuff and Cumberdragon has been busy publishing a book of her own. It's called Draum so if you know swedish than google it! :) Anyway, here's a chapter for you guys and we're are going to start the next one soon. :) **

**Read away,  
Cumberdragon & Wikked**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Snape knocked on the headmasters office-door and heard his well known voice calling for him to come in. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Dumbledore sat as usual behind his desk looking at him while thinking of his problems with his poor students. Snape stepped forward until he was just a few feet in front of him and sat down in one of the chairs.

"You wished to speak with me, Prof. Dumbledore", Snape said shortly.

"Is it about Harry?", Snape continued after a while of silence.

"No, not this time but I would appreciate it if you continued to look after the boy", Dumbledore said and continued "… This time it is about Miss Melody Johnson in your house."

"What about her?", Snape asked.

"Do you think she fits in Slytherin?"

"No, she does seem to be more… good", Snape said.

"Well, you are correct about that. Miss Johnson isn't the typical Slytherin student yet she was placed there", Dumbledore said.

"What? You think the hat misplaced her?", Snape asked, not really believing what he was hearing.

"No, I spoke with the hat and explained the situation and it told me that she had an evil inside of her that it had only felt once before", he explained.

"What evil?"

"I don't know for sure but I have my guesses…"

"What do you think, headmaster?"

"I think it's…"

Melody P.O.V

Melody felt the hard, cold, stone floor beneath her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that she lay on the floor of an empty hallway. She rose to a sitting position and began to wonder about how she got there. She felt sick and had a massive headache. What had happened? How did she get here?

Carefully she got up and walked along the quiet hallway. While she was walking she realized that this was a hallway she didn't recognize. However by looking through the window she could co-ordinate herself. She reached the stairs and saw Hermione walking up the stairs. Hermione looked up and saw Melody on top of the stairs, quickly she walked up to her.

"How are you?", she asked horrified

"What? What are you talking about?", Melody asked, trying to hide the bad feeling she had.

"What happened, Harry said that you was out of your mind?", she asked worried.

"I'm really sorry Hermione but I have no idea what you are talking about", Melody said confused.

"You don't remember?", she asked.

Melody shook her head hesitantly.

_Last night_

_Harry walked through the school, stressed because he really should be getting back to the common room. He had forgotten his cloak of invisibility and the thought of being caught by Filch wasn't all that appealing. _

_Suddenly he stopped, did someone say his name? He looked around and didn't see anything so he kept on walking, a lot of thing was haunting this old castle. Just when he turned his head back he saw a figure in the end of the corridor. He stopped and looked at it. Within a second the figure began to move towards him but he didn't step back. _

_The figure kept getting closer and suddenly he saw a pair of glowing green eyes. Really green eyes. The figure stepped into the moonlight and it turned out to be no other than Melody Johnson, the muggleborn from Slytherin. It was her, there was no doubt about that but her eyes. That wasn't her eyes, they were almost like a snake's. _

_"The boy who lived", she said with a hoarse voice. _

_That voice didn't seem like hers either. She had never called him "the boy who lived" before. Only the once to mock him did that. _

_"Melody?", he asked hesitantly. "… Are you okay?"_

_"You don't know what is yet to come", Melody said trance-like. _

_"Huh?", he answered completely taken by surprise. _

_"…And you can do nothing to save him", she said with the same wheezing voice before turning away and just as she got around the corner she collapsed on the ground of the hallway._

"Are you sure you don't remember?", Hermione asked her with a worried tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about… Are you sure you aren't mixing me up with someone else?", Melody answered.

"Of course not!", Hermione exclaimed. "… But", she continued. "Are you sure that you are alright? You look a little pale."

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine", Melody answered.

Hermione looked at her with suspicipion but let it go.

"Well, I have to go or otherwise I'll be late. See you later!", she said and left.

Melody looked as Hermione walked away before she started walking through the hallways. What had happened? What was Hermione talking about? Had she really done that? Had she told Harry that someone was going to die? No, she couldn't have!

She was feeling weird and dizzy. She had woken up in an empty hallway, why? How could she know if someone was going to die? Was someone going to die and would it be her fault? Her fault. Everything was so confusing and suddenly she felt the tears threaten to come out.

Snape P.O.V

Snape was walking down the hallway, alone. Finally. He was on his way to his defense against the dark arts-class, annoyed with the Potter boy once again. He turned a corner and found a crying student. From his house, Slytherin. Slytherin's didn't cry. He looked upon the student with disgust. Even though he liked his house-student's more than the others he still didn't approve of them crying in hallways.

"What's all this weeping abou… Melody?", Snape said surprised.

"Oh, professor Snape! I'm so sorry…", she said trying to stop crying.

"What caused this?", he said and the girl suddenly started throw out her whole lifes issues.

"I am so confused! How come I'm in Slytherin? No offence, sir, but both you and I know I'm not exactly a typical Slytherin. Nobody likes me or even bothers to talk to me. All they do is mock me and now all of a sudden I'm sleepwalking and threaten people without knowing it and apparently my eyes change colour during this as well and now things is all twisted up with Draco too!"

She kept on spitting out issues but most of it was already said. Some of what she had said though, did caught Snape's interest. Maybe Dumbledore was right?

* * *

**Revieeeeeeeeeeew! ;D **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter, woop woop. **

**Me, Wikked, has alot of work this summer so we wanted to provide one more chapter for you guys since we don't know when we will be able to publish next :) **

**We had alot of fun writing this chapter so we hope you enjoy it just as much. **

**Read away,  
Cumberdragon & Wikked**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Melody P.O.V

Melody looked at the people before her as she walked to Hogsmeade. There was a small group of laughing girls and two boys talking loudly about something of no importance. She felt slightly lonely and began to wish she had someone to walk with, but at least there was another student walking alone further ahead. Maybe that person was feeling lonely too.

It was a windy, autumn day and you could hear the leaves rustling in the trees. The leaves were orange and crimson red and the trees looked like exploding fireworks against the grey sky. Melody pulled her scarf tighter to her neck before looking at the letter she had just wrote to her parents.

She was on her way to Hogsmeade post office to find an owl to send the letter with. She hadn't gotten one herself, all she had was Mr. Tassel and she couldn't let him take the letter, it would be a way to long trip for him plus he was sort of overweight. He could use to lose some pounds but she didn't want to pressure him.

She looked down at the letters that made up the words Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. She knew she couldn't tell her parents everything that was going on in the wizarding world, they couldn't possibly understand. She barely did so herself but she knew that they were the once to understand her the best, if anyone even did.

But God did understand her, even if it felt like her God didn't belong to this world, he would still understand and help her as best as he could. He did create everything after all.

Suddenly she walked into something black and cold, she backed away a few steps and looked upon the thing she had walked into and saw that it was a person. It was the student who had been walking alone, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh… Mr. Malfoy! I'm so sorry", she said terrified, blushing as usual when she met him.

Draco P.O.V

He had just stopped for a second. Did she have to walk into him?! It was like she followed him, this strange, sweet, little being.

"'_Mr. Malfoy?'_", he thought to himself.

"Watch your step", he said to her and kept on walking.

He had enough problems as it was, sure, she was already sort of a problem but he had much larger issues than her. Issues that could kill him if he didn't succeed. He kept on walking but in the corner of his eye he could see Melody walking up beside him. There was a space between them but still they were walking next to each other. He could see how she glanced at him from time to time and he glanced back when she wasn't looking.

When you look at her she was actually pretty cute. She wasn't trying to be sexy like everyone else, she was just… her. Suddenly she looked back at him and as if lives were depending on it he turned his head back to the road.

"Darn it", he whispered to himself.

Eventually they reached Hogsmeade, after a long and embarrassing walk with nothing but silence, that's when he had enough. He stopped and turned to her, she had stopped and looked at him as if she was a frightened doe.

"Will you please stop following me?", Draco asked tiredly.

"What? I – I'm not f- following you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm going to…", she said but Draco interrupted her.

"Please, call me Draco", he asked.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy. I mean Draco!", she said.

He laughed a little to himself.

"So, where are you going?", he found himself asking.

"To the post office. I have to send a letter to my parents", she said shyly.

"Don't you have your own owl?", he asked.

"No… I just have Mr. Fatto- I mean Mr. Tassel, he's my fat cat", Melody answered nervously.

"You have a cat? I've got one too. But mine's not fat, he's more like skinny. He probably has anorexia or something. He is albino and is called Octopus", Draco said.

Melody looked thoughtful.

"Why is his name Octopus?", Melody asked.

"Well, he is a pussycat and is born in October so I just put it together. Octo from October and Pus from pussycat", he explained.

"Oh… I thought it was because he had eight legs or something", she said and just as the words slipped out the got red as a cherry, clearly she felt embarrassed by this.

Draco smiled.

"Should we go and send your letter then?", he said and started walking.

When he noticed she wasn't following him he turned around and looked at her.

"Aren't you coming? I don't have a letter, you do", he said.

"Oh… Right", she said and ran up to him and started walking beside him.

He helped her find an owl that fit for her letter. It was clear that she still hadn't been getting the hang of picking the right owl. She almost chose a little one who could barely carry an ant.

"Are you hungry?", he asked when they were walking out from the post office.

"Oh. No, I'm alright", she said and put a hand over her stomach.

Her stomach made a long, loud growl and she blushed.

"Are you sure?", he said and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

She blushed again and let out a quiet "Thanks".

They sat at Hog's head inn and ate. They wanted to be away from the crowd, neither one of them liked it anyway.

Melody carefully ate her food and barely made eye contact.

"So… You found the room of requirement", Draco said in a desperate try to ease the tension.

"_No, why did I tell her that?_", Draco thought.

"What?", Melody asked.

"You know the room I found you in when you were crying…", he said.

"_Keep your mouth shut, Draco!_"

"I thought it was always there…", she said confused.

"No, it only appears when you need it the most", he explained.

"_Why? Why? Why? Shut. Up!_"

"Well, what did you need it for then?", she asked suddenly.

"_Crap._"

"I…Uh… Wanted to be alone", he said.

"Just like me", she said quietly.

When they were finished eating they left the Inn and slowly began to walk through Hogsmeade towards the castle. Hogsmeade was nearly empty with people, the day was over and the twilight were upon them.

As they walked to the castle they began to glance at each other and they could both feel them getting closer and closer to each other.

"Well... This was fun", Draco said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah", she said and started to laugh. "But the potions class were funnier."

_Potions class, one week ago. _

_They sat in the dungeon looking at the potion. It looked awfully snot green. They highly doubted that it was suppose to look like that. They felt sick by just looking at it._

_"I think we've done something wrong", Melody finally said._

_"You think?", Draco answered sarcastically. _

_"You said you knew the potion", Melody said._

_"In theory. I've never actually done it before", Draco defended. He picked up some sort of root and leaned over the cauldron and bam._

_Draco was covered in the snot green, mud-like liquid. He looked over at Melody, shocked and saw her, just like him, covered in the snot green liquid. She looked like Mountain Snot, if that would exist. _

Draco laughed.

"Yeah, that was fun... and sticky", he said.

"Yeah, but I still think it was your fault", she said and smiled brightly.

"Oh really? Why?", he bent down to pretend to tie his shoelace.

"Yes, you led me to believe you knew what you were doing and you got into something you couldn't handle", Melody explained.

Draco looked at her from the ground with a mischievous smile. Within a second he threw a bunch of colourful leaves in her face. She looked shocked at him, not understanding what happened, she realized and bent down, picked up a bunch of leaves and threw it right back at him.

The leaves whirled around in the air as one big explosion. Draco could hear her laugh happily so he made his way over to her so he could throw yet another big pile of leaves at her. Unfortunately she managed to throw leaves at him first and blocked his sight. He fumbled around in what felt like one giant pile of leaves only to stumble and fall into her. They both fell but landed softly in the leaves. They looked shocked at each other. The leaves continued to drop down around them.

Draco looked deep into Melody's green eyes and felt a rush going through his body. He could see Melody's cheeks slowly turning red but neither one of them made an attempt to move from the position they were in.

He pulled himself up on his elbows so he didn't crush her. Slowly he got one hand free and brushed some of her hair away from her face. With the free hand he took her hand that was placed on her chest. Without really thinking he felt himself moving closer to Melody and closed the distance between them.

Melody P.O.V

Melody was sitting in the common room reading one of the books she got for her birthday from her parents two days ago. It was a book series from Scandinavia, The Legend of the Icepeople. It was very short so she had gotten a few others too. She put the book down and touched the necklace she had gotten from Draco.

They had been meeting each other in secret since Hogsmeade. She was actually starting to be happy to be at Hogwarts. Someone cared about her and it was basically the first time she felt that. She smiled to herself.

She heard the door open and saw Draco come in through it. When he saw her he got a smile on his face.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", she replied, blushing as usual.

He walked up to her and sat down next to her on the sapphire green couch. He took her hand.

"How was your day?", Draco asked.

"Fine", Melody answered. "Yours?"

"Okay", Draco said. "Well, I'm off to bed, Love."

He kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Night, night", Melody said as her blushing got worse and worse.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long time no see. We've been busy during the summer and for you who've read Wikked's other stories you know they've been updated but it's hard to get time together sometimes but today we managed! :D **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, it's pretty short but We promise you the next one is gonna have some action! ;) **

**So read away!**

**Cumberdragon & Wikked**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry P.O.V

The room was as big as a cathedral, through the high windows the sun were shining at what looked like a city of walls made out of odd things that was build by generations of Hogwarts students had hidden there.

Harry hurried in between two of the large piles of stuff. He turned right, just by the large, stuffed troll, ran for a while, turned left by the broken vanishing cabinet that Montague disappeared in last year, and stopped by a big cupboard.

He opened one of the squeaking doors. Someone had already hidden something there. Something in a cage, that had died there a long time ago. He shoved in the book behind the cage and closed the door. So he could find his way back to this place, he put down a wizard sculpture on the cupboard and dressed it with a wig and a diadem. He looked at the chaos around him when he saw the shy, weird, little girl that Hermione used to talk to, Melody.

She looked pale, almost sick. When Melody looked at him it was like she was trying to kill him with her unnaturally green eyes.

"The boy who lived...", Melody said in a threatening tone.

"Melody? Are you okay?", Harry asked.

Suddenly she passed out and fell to the floor.

"Hmm... I didn't know there was another student at this school who knew parseltongue", said a voice behind him.

Harry turned around and saw a painting of an old man.

"What?", he asked the old man in the painting.

"You were both speaking in parseltongue, didn't you know?", the man in the painting asked.

Harry stared at the man but realised that he didn't have time for this so he ran to meet Snape. Could Melody really speak parseltongue?

Melody P.O.V

Melody woke up on the hard, cold, stone floor. She looked around to try and figure out where she was. She was surrounded by books and furniture piled up. She sat up and looked around. Without really knowing where she was she took the conclusion that she was in the room of requirement because no other room in the castle would be as messy as this one. But how did she end up here?

This scenario had gotten somewhat familiar. Many times she had woken up in unfamiliar places with no idea how she got there so she became a bit numb to the feeling.

With a little bit of trouble, a falling couch from the sky and a dead-end she finally found her way out. As she thought she had been in the room of requirement. She watched how the wall closed itself and then started walking down the corridor. She hadn't got far before she heard two voices around the corner, she recognized them but didn't like them. It was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Quiet as a mouse she stopped listen in to their conversation.

"I can't believe that they are letting him stay after what he did to Draco!", Pansy complained loudy.

"Yeah, Potter should really be expelled for this", Blaise agreed. "Dumbledore just won't expel his favourite, little chosen one. Anyone else would have been expelled for almost killing Draco..."

Melody froze for a second and then, without hesitation, she ran straight to the hospital wing.

Gasping for air she ran in to see the unconscious Draco lying on one of the hospital beds. She sat down on a chair beside the bed and took his hand.

"Oh, Draco, what happened to you?", she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

She wasn't really expecting an answer but the fact that he didn't still hurt. She hadn't realised how much he meant to her until now. Seeing him here unconscious was harder than she thought. Yet, what future did they have? They were hiding their relationship for a reason. His family would never approve of her. Never in a million years. All she wished for was a future where they could be together; nothing else really mattered to her.

She hugged Draco's hand tighter as she prayed to God.

"_Oh, please, all I want is for him to be okay and for us to be together. Can't you help me with that? I've never really asked anything from you before_", she thought.

"Melody", she heard a voice say.

Shocked, she looked down at his beautiful face.

"Draco?", she said weakly. "Are you okay?", she continued.

"Yes, I'm fine", he said shortly.

"Did I do something?", she asked with the insecurity creeping up on her.

"No, you never have", he said and smiled calming.

An awkward silence filled the room and Draco got a guilty expression on his face.

"What's...", Melody began.

"We can't see each other anymore", Draco said.

"What? Why?", Melody asked tearful.

"It's not you... It's me, really", he said.

"_Yeah, sure..._", she thought.

Tears started to run down her cheeks and she turned away from him and let go of his hand.

"Melody...", Draco started and reached for her hand.

"'It's not you, it's me', what a cliché.", she said more to herself than to Draco but loud enough so he could still hear her.

"Melody, please listen...", Draco begged.

"No! I'm not going to listen!", she yelled and rose from the chair. "Don't you think I know how Slytherin students are? I'm not like you even though I'm in the same house but I've lived long enough with you to know how you work! You just use people for your own good and then leave them hurt. So stop trying to do this nicely and be yourself, like a Slytherin should be!"

And with those word she ran out of the hospital wing with a fuzzy sight because of all the tears that where running from her eyes.

"I'm sorry", Draco whispered with tears of his own threatening to come out.


End file.
